


ferris wheel

by allthewaydown



Series: when sun and moon collide [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Overdose, POV Katara (Avatar), This hurt me to write, Zutara OPM Week, katara loves zuko so much, subtle mentions of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewaydown/pseuds/allthewaydown
Summary: we are observing the worldas time slows downit's like everything has stoppeda living picture that I keep in my mind- ferris wheel, yeng constantino (translated); for zutaraopm weekkatara's love for zuko and other mighty things; modern au
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: when sun and moon collide [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002132
Comments: 18
Kudos: 21





	ferris wheel

**Author's Note:**

> **trigger warning**  
>    
> referenced drug use  
> character death  
> just heart breaking shit man i teared up writing this

we are observing the world  
as time slows down  
it's like everything has stopped  
a living picture that I keep in my mind

\- ferris wheel, yeng constantino (translated)

* * *

Few things make Katara smile as bright as the stars that shine in the sky: sea prune soup on a cold Winter day, ending up at the very tip top of a ferris wheel, and the way she feels with Zuko’s love. 

When she hears Zuko tell her he loves her, it’s as if her feet lift off the ground and she ascends high up into the air even higher than the top of a ferris wheel. 

There’s an intense fear that she feels with the immensity of her affection for the raven haired and golden eyed boy. He makes her dizzy with his kisses and featherlight with his words and it feels like a dream that she is lucky enough to love someone like him. 

But Katara is selfish and her longing for happiness takes control of her with every breath she takes. 

She lays on the floor of her apartment with shaky breaths and the fan whirs with the rhythm of her slowing heartbeat.

Katara loves Zuko but it isn’t enough to lift her from the hole she resides in. 

She blinks slowly and reaches up for the ceiling that wiggles like ocean waves. Her fingers come into focus and a ring shimmers in the afternoon sunlight that seeps through the window.

Memories flood her brain like an avalanche and her breaths come slower and slower.

The first time she says hi to him, he is a bumbling mess of beer and _I’m Zuko_ and she remembers the way her heart fluttered in adoration.

The first time they say _I love you_ , they are up in a ferris wheel and she cries because the sunset casts a halo of flames around the man she wants to spend the rest of her life with.

The first time they have a real fight, Katara runs to Suki in hopes to find out how to solve her problems and he comes searching for her after an hour, his face streaked with tears and her brother trailing behind him.

The first time they make love Katara sees stars and Zuko moans her name as if she is an angel sent to Earth to save him.

The songs she writes for _crossroads_ are based on him and her lyrics are words that she could not express out loud. Her music is a reflection of the love she fears to feel.

Zuko smiles at her when she plays her bass and Katara can see her future in his eyes.

But the dreams and her future come crashing onto her and she finds herself still staring at the waves in the ceiling, her limp arms splayed next to her. She can’t move, she can’t speak, but she knows he’s almost home. He’ll save her.

The first time she gets high, she feels the same butterflies she felt when she first laid eyes on Zuko that warm July night in SaGuijo during one of _crossroads’_ earlier performances. 

The first time he finds under the influence, he screams at her the next day, but she convinces him to join her.

The first time he shoots up with her is the last time, and it is the last time she sees the glimmer in his eyes that carries her through her fears. 

And as she lays on her floor, the life slowly seeping out of her, Katara dreams of the future.

She dreams of little children running through a large house with laughter carrying through the halls. 

She dreams of a white wedding with red and blue flowers adorning her bouquet.

She dreams of kissing Zuko and telling him she loves him with every breath she has left.

The cold floor beneath her disappears and she feels arms wrap around her tightly, a deep voice screaming her name. The waves on the ceiling turn to water and the sun that bleeds through the window slowly starts to fade to black.

It’s night time now. The moon tattoo on her back turns into a moon in the sky, and it is the last time she hears Zuko tell her he loves her.

**Author's Note:**

> um.....
> 
> IM FUCKING SAD WHY DID I DO THIS
> 
> bye i'm sorry


End file.
